This fellowship will provide the applicant with the resources necessary to develop skills in conducting cross-cultural nursing research, using ethnographic methods to examine a specific health problem in an at-risk population during a crucial period in early infancy. Health promotion and disease prevention are major health care priorities. The preventive health benefits of breastfeeding, which extend well beyond infancy, are widely recognized by public health providers. Yet, in this country women in our most at-risk populations who choose to breastfeed often wean during the first postpartum month. Current statistics indicate Native American women in Minneapolis, have high rates of weaning during their first postpartum month compared with breastfeeding Native American women nationwide. There is no in-depth information about urban Ojibwe breastfeeding and health care practices that contribute to early their weaning. Before culturally relevant breastfeeding and health care practices that contribute to early their weaning. Before culturally relevant breastfeeding promotion and education programs can be designed, a better understanding of Ojibwe women's infant feeding choices and practices is necessary. The specific aims are: a) to describe the breastfeeding practices of urban Ojibwe women who wean and those who continue to breastfeed during the first four weeks postpartum, and b) to describe the socio-cultural patterns that promote breastfeeding or weaning during the first postpartum month in the Ojibwe community residing in Minneapolis. Traditional ethnographic methods will be used during repeated semi- structured interviews and participant observation during Ojibwe mothers first month postpartum and with persons to whom breastfeeding women turn for care or advice. Data sources will be triangulated to enhance accuracy and depth of description.